


never let go

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, Goodbyes, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: “Okay. You sure you’re ready?”
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: Aos Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	never let go

**Author's Note:**

> _this is a little prompt from so long ago from a aosficnet2 writing exchange i can't remember for what! but i've been wanting to write for aos characters again...and this tiny thing was born. so enjoy if you'd like or don't haha that cool too lol_

"You don't have to do this alone..." Lance whispered, his voice firm...almost stern in his desperation to give out comfort. “I’m here.” he smiled warmly, reassuringly as he enveloped Fitz’s shaking hand with his steady one, squeezing tight.

Fitz breathed in deeply and Lance struggled to push down the fear and anxiety that gripped his heart like a vice, not wanting to add his on top of Fitz’s own…but also wanting to _stop_ Fitz from walking through the double doors of the hospice unit. This was a bad idea…a huge mistake. Alistair didn’t deserve Fitz’s kindness, this show of forgiveness…even if he was dying. He could see it from a million miles away…the potential this little meeting had to _deeply_ wound Fitz beyond repair, to crack him open and make him bleed…to _completely_ ruin him and dry him up from the inside out.

But it didn’t matter how he felt…or how much he wanted to protect his boyfriend. Lance wouldn’t _stop_ him… he couldn’t anyway, not even with his _best _shot! Leopold Fitz was his _own_ person…with his _own_ sense of self-awareness and agency and Hunter just had to _trust_ that Fitz knew what he was getting himself into…that he wasn’t letting his stubbornness cloud his ability to gauge the impact that this _situation_ could have on him emotionally.

Besides, who was he to tell his boyfriend that he couldn’t see his _dying_ father?!

“I’m okay….” Leo whispered a moment later, entwining their fingers and squeezing back harder. He smiled at him wanly. “I’m ready.”

Lance sighed. “Okay. You sure you’re ready?” He double checked.

Fitz nodded slightly at the double doors ahead, his fingers twitching a bit in his grasp. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Then let’s go.”

_ **the end.** _


End file.
